


Freed by the Crossfire

by Ridea



Series: Caught in the Crossfire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'll take tag suggestions lol, Mentions of PTSD, Side Story, To Hell with Canon, companion fic to Caught in the Crossfire, extra povs, i have no idea how to tag this, we're dragging these boys in happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridea/pseuds/Ridea
Summary: Companion fic to Caught in the Crossfire. A series of POVs mainly from Kelly (character in the main fic), though occasionally others such as the Winchesters. Must read Caught in the Crossfire to make sense.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Side Sam Winchester/Original Female Character
Series: Caught in the Crossfire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036842





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Caught in the Crossfire. Originally I was going to post these POVs in the main fic, but I didn't have enough of them to do it in a way that wouldn't ruin the flow. This won't make sense if you don't read Crossfire first.  
> This chapter takes place after the first chapter of Crossfire (it is also posted in the fic, but I believe in keeping it in order).

_There is no death only a change of worlds. - Chief Seattle_

It was just after sunset and I was sitting on the back deck of Bobby’s with a glass of whiskey in my hands, the rest of the half-full bottle beside me. I felt awkward asking Bobby to drink his booze but was pleasantly surprised when he told me to take the whole bottle. I guess he could see in my face that one glass wouldn’t do the trick.

As the last of the daylight slipped away, my mind wandered. Part of me knew I should be more freaked out but I was oddly calm about my circumstances. I had spent most of the day being grilled by the boys and Bobby about my arrival here and the world I’d come from. It was a welcomed distraction from worrying about Michelle’s health, both physical and mental. I started to pour more into my glass when I heard the door open and close behind me, followed by footsteps that stopped beside me. From the corner of my eye, a well-worn work boot appeared. I followed it up a leg clad in beaten denim, to find Dean standing over me.

“Mind if I join?” He waved an empty glass above my head before sitting down on the steps beside me. I passed him the bottle and he silently poured himself a generous glass. He took a long drink, watching me over the rim. “Did you know the silent staring is seriously unsettling?”

I snapped out of my apparent stare, “sorry, I didn’t realize I was even doing it. I guess I’ve been doing it a lot, eh?”

Dean laughed, “eh. Sorry. Hah. Guess you weren’t lying about being Canadian.” 

I smiled back, “Nope. Sorry about the staring.”

Dean laughed again, and I realized I’d dropped another Sorry. I was being pretty damn Canadian. 

“I keep forgetting people can actually see me. Before, I could stare at someone and zone out completely. No one could see me, so I seem to be missing the normal social cues of when to stop now.” 

“You’ll figure it back out. Besides, we have Cas around, so we’re used to weird social ticks.” Dean grabbed the bottle and topped up my glass. We lapsed back into silence for a few minutes before he broke it again. “So, can I ask? What was it like being a ghost in your world that long?”

It was my turn to take a long drink. I wanted to repress the last years. “Lonely.”

“Lonely?” Dean raised his brow, giving me a look to continue.

“Yeah and frustrating. I never encountered any other ghosts like me. Years of having no one to talk to. To help me understand why I was still around. Lonely. Helpless. I could see things happening, but couldn’t do anything to help anyone. Watching family and friends mourn you? It’s heartbreaking. I tried everything to show them I was still there, but couldn’t.” 

I downed more of my drink and Dean wordlessly refilled it. I felt the warmth of the whiskey spread in my chest, and the compulsion to keep talking.

“Being here. Being human. I’m happy, but I feel so fucking guilty to be happy while I see Michelle struggle. Happy.” I snorted and shook my head. “How fucked up is that?”

“Not fucked up. You’re human. You’re not alone. Sounds like a good reason to be happy to me.” Dean gave me a half-hearted smile.

“I was at that diner. I saw the aftermath of the demon that attacked Michelle. I didn’t know she was there at the time. She’s struggling, and dealing with that trauma, and I’m over here. Happy.” I raised my glass in a mock cheer before taking another long drink.

“We’re going to help her, and you. Make this right. You have my word.” I looked at him making eye contact. He looked so sincere, I felt a new calmness wash over me.

“I don’t even know what helping me looks like. I don’t want to go back to my world, not to be a ghost again.”

“Then Sammy and I will help you make a life here, once this is all...sorted.” He knocked my knee with his and smiled. A life here was a lot to consider. I would be human again. If Michelle could go home though, I’d still be alone, in a world where monsters were real, but at least I would be alive. 

“Thank you. Can we keep this between us, for now? I need to be strong for Michelle, and whenever that day comes, if that opportunity comes, I don’t want her to know what my choice would be.”

“Absolutely.”

I wanted to change gears. Thinking too far in the future was bound to get my hopes up. Knowing this world, demons, angels and monsters, I could be dead again before I had a chance at another future. I drank more and Dean did the same. We lapsed into silence again, staring out at the scrap yard ahead of us.

“Do you know how long she’ll be out with what Castiel did?” 

“Cas said a couple of days. She’s in rough shape. He said he fixed the physical injuries, but the mental stuff...well even angels have their limits.” 

I hadn’t seen Michelle in over a year in my world. The woman I saw here was not the same by a long stretch. Gaunt and haunted, I was still surprised I had recognized her in the panic room. My mind flipped back to the scene at the diner again. All that blood. The smell of burnt flesh…

“You’re staring again” 

I snapped out of my train of thought and realized I’d been staring directly at Dean. He didn’t seem bothered by it, probably used to it from Cas. “Thanks. Sorry again”.

This earned me another half-smile, “stop being so Canadian.”

I laughed a genuine laugh and felt a little of the weight lift off my chest. Dean grabbed the bottle to pour more for both of us, and we both realized it was nearly empty. Seeing the bottle so empty I recognized a feeling I hadn’t experienced in a long time. “Uh oh.”   
“I’m sure Bobby has more.” Dean stood up to head back into the house, but I stopped him by grabbing his pant leg.

“No, not that. I haven’t had a drink in years, and now I had a few glasses of straight whiskey. On a mostly empty stomach. I think I’m drunk.”

Dean laughed “okay, lightweight.” He offered a hand and pulled me up. I swayed slightly as my world refocused, and he steadied me with a hand on my waist. My mind focused on the touch. Another thing I missed as a ghost was human touch. It felt so good. I must have been staring at his hand as he moved it and mumbled an apology.

“I think I should go to bed. After I chug some water.” 

“Probably a good idea.” Dean motioned for me to lead the way back into the house. 

I grabbed a glass of water and said goodnight to everyone. I stumbled up the stairs and headed up to the bedroom to pass out.

* * *

It was the second day at Bobby’s and I was sitting on the porch again. I had spent part of the day reading, but soon realized I couldn’t help much with research, given a lot of it was in Latin. Jane was staying in the basement to keep watch over Michelle and I was restless. I didn’t know what else to do but sit outside. Feeling the sun on my face, and enjoying being human again felt like the only thing I could do. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Dean sat down on the step beside me, two beers in hand. He cracked one open and passed it to me before opening his own.

“Trying to get me drunk again?” I smiled as I took a swig of the ice-cold beer. 

“Seems like you might have needed it, but figured you wouldn’t want to look at whiskey right now.”

He wasn’t wrong. I’d woken up that morning with a pounding headache and a rolling stomach. “I did not miss hangovers as a ghost.”

“Little hair of the dog, and you’ll be fine.” I was silent but could feel Dean watching me, assessing. “Cas says Michelle seems better. She could wake up soon.” 

“That’s good. Any luck with the research?”

“Nothing solid yet. Cas is back out looking for more, like you guys.”

“Bobby will love that. More of us crammed in his space.” 

“We’re working on that too.” Dean turned to lean against the porch post facing me. “So, you said we’re a TV show where you’re from, huh?”

I appreciated the change in topic and smiled, “yeah, very loyal...but small following.” 

Dean nodded his head smiling, “loyal you say?”

“Yup, some fans even have the tattoo.” I nodded my head at his chest.

“Do you?” Dean’s eyes scanned what skin I had visible and I felt myself blush. Blushing was another thing I did not miss when I was a ghost.    
“No! But now that I’m here...well seems like we should probably work on that sooner than later.”

“We can figure that out when Michelle is awake. For now, Bobby probably has some spare charms around if you’re worried.” Dean looked out over the scrap yard, “so you’ve seen it all?”

“Well, what a 40-minute show would show. Enough for us to know you two have literally been to hell and back and all that in between. Enough to know that what we’re facing is terrifying and we should be scared shitless.”

“I never got why people read the books, and I really don’t get why people would want to watch us. This.” Dean motioned at himself and the house.

I smirked, “well, a lot of fans don’t watch for the plot.” 

He looked over at me alarmed but then amused. “And you?” 

“I was always a horror fan, but I definitely watched for more than the plot.” I smiled while internally freaking out that I just admitted to Dean my attraction to both him and his brother. I quickly added, “besides, the family dynamics. The brotherly bond. That’s what really kept me, and Michelle, hooked.”

“Did you have siblings?” Dean was still staring at me, a slight smile on his lips.

“A brother. Not close like you and Sam.” I paused, allowing myself a moment to think about my family, “I was supposed to be an aunt, but died before that happened. I was  _ there  _ for the birth, but not.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Can’t change the past. I’m thankful I could still experience some of it. Before it got too hard. I eventually took off and decided to do some sightseeing. The show films in Canada.”

“Canada? Seriously? Sam and I have barely gone to Canada. Little hard crossing borders.”

“Yeah. Well, the show is shot in Vancouver, but based in the US, like you really are. I’d never been far beyond my home alive, always too expensive to fly on my budget. As a ghost though? No restrictions. I saw a lot I wouldn’t have seen alive. Quickly realized it wasn’t the same though. You can’t touch things. Experiences are muted. You don’t feel the ocean breeze on your face, you can’t breathe in the crisp air of the mountains.” 

Dean gave me an indescribable look, something playing behind his eyes. “So you’re human now. We settle all this, you can go anywhere. Where do you go?”

It was an innocent question. Probably also Dean trying to figure out where he and Sam could dump me if we all survived this. It was also a question about a future I was actively trying not to think of, or more accurately, hope for. My face fell and I suddenly fought back tears. I could see Dean watching me closely. I swallowed and took a deep breath to attempt to steady myself. I knew my voice would be shaky when I spoke. I decided to do what I always did when things got serious. Joke. “Maybe Disneyworld. I could work at the haunted mansion. I’ve got the resume for being a ghost.” 

Dean laughed, his laugh lines pronounced, probably relieved he didn’t have to deal with a girl breaking down into tears. “I haven’t been to Disney ever. Sam and I always joke about it, but never made it happen.”

“Well, saving the world tends to be more pressing than riding teacups.” I could still hear the tremble in my voice but was getting it under control.

Dean opened his mouth, about to ask another question when Jane appeared at the screen door, “she is awake”.


	2. Kelly: Porch Talks 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Dean talk on the porch. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of Caught in the Crossfire.

_“It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk.  
_ _A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone.”_   
_―_ _Marilyn Monroe_

Every inch of my body hurt. Muscles I didn’t know I had were hurting. I’d shuffled myself to the kitchen for water, leaving Michelle as she went for what she said would be “a shower that would test the limits of Bobby’s hot water tank”. As I passed the door I noticed Dean on the porch, a half-empty beer beside him. I went to the fridge, grabbed two more and headed out to the porch.

“Here,” I hung a full beer in front of his face startling him, “figured it was my turn to bring you a drink out here.”

Dean laughed, taking the offered beer, “saving me a trip back inside. Thanks.” He watched me struggle to sit down beside him, reaching out to steady me when I looked particularly wobbly. “You good?”

I realized I was sitting closer than normal to him due to my rocky landing. He didn’t seem to notice and I hoped that I didn’t smell from the workout. “Define good? I definitely have a body back and can feel every single muscle. Jane’s  _ almost _ making me miss being dead”

“Yeah, I am not envious of what she has you two doing. Running? Something better be chasing me”

“Well, the longer we hang around you and your brother, the more likely we are to need it.” I said it jokingly but could see concern and guilt flash behind Dean’s eyes. While I spoke I had been struggling to open my beer unsuccessfully. Dean wordlessly reached out a hand and motioned to pass him the bottle. In a swift movement, he had it open and passed it back. “Thanks.”

“It was just sad watching you struggle.” 

“Geez, thanks” 

He laughed staring back out over the yard. We sat silently drinking for a bit, each lost in our own thoughts. 

“If I tell you something weird, but funny, do you promise not to judge me for it?” Dean looked over at me, a strange look on his face.

“Honey, I live in weird. Nothing of you being here is normal. I don’t judge.”   
“So, we’ve told you the truth, about the show. About us being fans, but I might have withheld a _ little _ detail”

This earned me a more serious look, “continue.”

“They held conventions for the show. You know the types where you can meet the cast. Interact with other fans. Pay ridiculous prices for photos and autographs?” His expression darkened, so I forged on. “Well, Michelle and I went to one of the firsts actually. We met the actors who played you two.”

“Let me guess, Hollywood douchebags?”

“No. Surprisingly not. They even got along like real brothers….or were _ really _ good actors. Anyway, not the point of the story. So we decide hey, fuck it, let’s drop the money and get a photo. We thought, at the time, a once in a lifetime opportunity.” I smirked. “So we did the photo, and I felt every bit as short as I feel next to you and Sam now. We finish the photo, I step back, and the entire time Jared, who plays Sam, hadn’t even realized I was there.”

Dean laughed, “that does not sound surprising. He is a giant, and you’re a hobbit.”

“Hey! It was a great weekend. Great photo. At the time, I considered a well-placed investment.”

“And now?”

“I’m sitting on a porch drinking a beer with Dean freaking Winchester. And despite all that is happening, I just keep thinking...I’m pissed I spent that money.” We both broke out laughing at that. 

As Dean finished his second beer he got up telling me, “wait here”. He headed back into the house for a few moments before returning with, unsurprisingly, more beer for us, but also a camera in his free hand. He sat back down, and I realized he was closer than he was before, our legs touching. 

“So, how much can I charge you for a photo now?”

I punched him in the shoulder, which made him laugh. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sound and the fact I’d been the one to make him laugh. I’d kept my crush mostly under control so far, but something about the closeness and the laugh broke down a defence. I felt myself staring, but he was staring back, and I was suddenly aware of just how close his face was to mine. 

“Hey! Shower’s free. Left you hot water...” Michelle had appeared at the porch door, and Dean moved back quickly looking down at his hands. Michelle looked from Dean to me, before mouthing a “sorry” my way and disappearing back into the house.

“Well, I gotta go work on the Impala.” Dean was up and gone, leaving me sitting on the porch confused, alone, and ready to smack Michelle.

**[tbc]**


	3. At the Bar - Dean's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the situation from Dean's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about Dean's voice here. I hope it gives you a little more insight into his view on things.

_ When I come off the road   
_ _Well I just gotta have my time_   
_Cause I got to find a break in this action_   
_Or else I'm gonna lose my mind_   
_So don't ask me no questions_   
_And I won't tell you no lies_   
_And don't ask me about my business_   
_And I won't tell you good-bye (that's right)_

_\- Don't Ask Me No Questions by Lynard Skynard_   


Dean watched as Kelly startled Michelle at the table, tracking Sam’s expression at the interruption. Sam was still laughing, which was something Dean rarely saw these days. He had tried and failed, to convince Kelly that she did not need to check on Michelle, that Sammy would keep her safe. He wanted to keep Kelly at the table, to keep her to himself. He understood that need though, to protect family, and not trust anyone but yourself to do it right. He noticed Kelly often tried to play it strong in front of everyone, but he saw through it because he saw himself do the same.

All three of them had turned and were now looking towards the dance floor. Dean followed their line of vision to see Jane moving on the dance floor. He wouldn’t call it dancing, but she too seemed to be enjoying herself. He still wasn’t sure what to make of Jane but knew he didn’t want to mess with her. Dean’s attention was pulled away as Kelly yelled at Sam, “make sure she has fun!” while walking back towards the pool table. Sam was grinning and it made Dean happy to see. He watched Kelly approach, a giant smile on her face. 

He returned the smile, “ready for me to kick your ass again?”

Kelly raised her eyebrows, “maybe I was just warming up?”

“Sure you were sweetheart.”

He caught her blush when he called her sweetheart and grinned as she turned away from him, racking the balls. He checked out her ass as she stretched across the table. She turned on him then, giving him a funny look, and he realized she had definitely caught him checking her out. He waited for her to call him on it, but instead, she smirked, and nodded her head towards the cue he held, “you can break.”

He didn’t know how long they had been playing. He was letting her win so far this game, for now. When she was winning, it was boosting her confidence and making her a bit of a smartass. He respected a smartass. He had also noticed that once she let her guard down, she stopped treating him like a stranger, and they could fall into more natural conversations. He liked being able to be himself fully, even if she did know apparently  _ everything _ about his life. It wasn’t often he didn’t have to sidestep real questions about himself and remember what lies he was spinning with a girl just to keep a conversation going.

Kelly turned to him, leaning on her pool cue, “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you to be on board with going out. End times and all.”

Dean didn’t answer immediately, instead, he moved around the table, lining up a ball and sinking it. He couldn’t let her win too easily, she’d see through that. “You kiddin’ me? I’m always trying to get Sammy out. He’ll say no to me almost every time. You asking though?” He paused lined up another ball, watching Kelly’s face fall as the ball sunk easily into the top pocket, “I knew Sam wouldn’t be able to say no when you looked so excited.”

That was a partial truth, the real reason was a mix. He knew they all needed a break from Bobby’s, and Bobby definitely needed a break from them. Bobby had been more crabby than usual, not used to so many people in his space. On top of that Dean selfishly wanted to spend more time with Kelly, and a bar was a place he felt comfortable to be more himself. Somehow a crowded bar seemed more private than Bobby’s.

Dean intentionally blew his next shot, letting Kelly take her turn, appreciating the view again as she bent over to line up a shot he knew would miss. He resisted the urge to teach her better form, one of his usual go-to moves she probably already knew. Her ball missed and she huffed, looking frustrated with herself. She turned on him, “how the hell did I miss that?”

He chewed his bottom lip, debating his initial decision not to teach her, “it’s your form.”

Kelly responded with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow, “oh yeah? What about it?”

Was that a flirty invitation to teach her? He wanted it to be. He nodded to the table, “I'll give you a do-over. Pick your next shot and line it up.” 

Kelly moved around the table and attempted to line up another shot he knew would be a miss. He approached her, leaning over and adjusting her arms. He realized she smelled faintly of vanilla. He felt her initially tense against his touch, before loosening back up and leaning into him. “Just breathe. Keep your arms loose, but don’t lose focus on the ball and where you want it to go.”

He guided her arms, feeling her body pressed against his, and reminded himself to focus. She hit the ball and it sunk. She spun, causing him to step back as she jumped with a whoop. He laughed at her then and realized that despite his initial step back, they were still closer than normal. She was staring up at him, with a look on her face that he was used to getting from women. He debated leaning down right then and going in for a kiss but paused. Not his usual reaction, but this was far from a usual scenario. He didn’t want to fuck this up. 

Kelly stepped back then, grabbing her beer and taking a drink before walking around the table to line up another shot. The moment had passed. Dean mentally kicked himself. He watched as she missed the next shot, was she struggling to focus like he was? 

Kelly straightened, a smile playing on her lips. “So, did I ever tell you about how there are ‘Sam girls’ and ‘Dean girls’?” 


	4. Looking for Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's POV. Takes place between chapters 7-9 of Caught in the Crossfire. It goes between Giles's arrival and the shooting lessons.

_ “I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments,   
_ _when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom.”_   
― Umberto Eco, Foucault's Pendulum

I had been hanging with Michelle in the kitchen when she fell asleep on the table while reading. I knew she didn’t mean to, but I wasn’t going to wake her up. She looked like she needed the rest. It was still early in the night, so I decided to head outside to look for Jane for company instead. I did a lap of the scrapyard, but couldn’t find her. It was dark enough that I didn’t want to wander further looking for her. She often disappeared in the night so it wasn’t surprising or worrying. I headed back towards the house, walking quickly as the stacked cars cast shadows that reminded me that evil things really could lurk in the dark out here. I turned to look behind me at a noise, and as I turned back smacked into someone.

“Fucking Christ!” My hand flew to my chest as I realized it wasn’t an attacker, just Dean. 

His eyebrows shot up, “what are you doing out here alone?”

“I was looking for Jane, but gave up.” I looked at him skeptically. “Why are you out here?”

“Headed back to the garage to work on my car.” He gave me a look, a smile playing on his lips. “Want to join me?”

I wasn’t sure what help I could be with the car, but I knew I didn’t want to be alone. “Sure.”

Dean led the way to the garage. We walked together in silence. We had been increasingly flirty with one another over the last few weeks. I appreciated our flirty banter, it came easily, but I had to regularly remind myself that he was a natural flirt. It very likely did not mean he was into me specifically. At the very least he did seem to enjoy my company, and I didn’t want to mess that up. Especially if I stayed in this world without Michelle. I needed all the friends I could get.

We reached the garage where a few floodlights illuminated the cluttered space. The Impala’s hood was propped open, Dean must have been working on her already. He disappeared around the car for a moment, before returning with two beers and a stool. 

I looked from Dean and nodded to the Impala. “She really is beautiful.”

He smiled at me while putting down the stool and passing me a beer, “thanks.” 

Dean motioned for me to take the stool, while he grabbed a tool from the box next to the car and resumed working on the Impala. 

“Growing up, my dad loved classic cars. I never really understood it until I started watching the show.” Dean turned to look back at me from under the hood. “I watched the first episode with him. He didn’t really care for the genre, but he loved the car.” Dean smiled at that. “He always said the best cars were made in the ’60s.”

“Smart man.” 

I smiled, remembering something, “the creator of the show once said in an interview his original car for the show was a 60s mustang. It was a neighbour that convinced him to switch it to an Impala.” 

Dean pulled a face of disgust and I laughed, which made him smile again. 

“Listen there’s nothing wrong with a classic Mustang, but my Baby? She’s a real badass.” He stood up taking another swig from his beer before sitting on the edge of the front fender of the Impala. His eyes searched my face. “You talk about him in the past tense. Did you lose him?”

I thought for a moment, not having realized I used past tense, even in my own thoughts. “No, he was still alive, at least he was the last time I saw him before I popped up here. I guess it’s just easier to think of it that way. To be honest, I feel like I lost them all when I died. Anyway, I can’t go back and they can’t come here. Past tense feels right?”

Dean smiled at me sadly. “My dad’s been gone almost 4 years now. Time...time helps. Never stop missin’ them though.”

A silence fell between us and Dean turned back to the Impala. I appreciated the view, watching the muscles in his arms and back move as he worked. I knew I was staring but he couldn’t tell, so I indulged myself. If he caught me, I could always blame it on my ghostly years. He was still focused on his work when he spoke again.

“Can you grab the light on the top of the toolbox?” 

I found the light easily and held it out to Dean. He looked at me before gesturing towards where his hands were. “Mind shining it here?” 

I did as asked, watching as he tightened something, or possibly loosened something. As I said, I didn’t really know cars, but I could appreciate them. And their owners.

“Your dad taught you all this right?”

Dean didn’t look up. “Yeah. I was working on cars as soon as I was old enough to hold a wrench. Back when my dad was still a mechanic, he owned a shop. I would go in with him sometimes. Probably not the safest place for a kid, but I loved it.”

A smile spread on my face, imagining baby Dean bonding with an unburdened John in simpler times. “That’s cute. I didn’t know that.”

He straightened up and looked at me, a grin on his face. “See, they didn’t tell you everything about me in your show.”

Now that he was standing, I realized we were pretty close to one another. I debated taking a step back but overrode my own thoughts. I playfully grinned up at him. 

“Guess I’ll just have to read the books to fill in the gaps.” I expected an eye roll, but his eyes dropped to my lips before meeting mine again. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gentle cough. In unison, we looked over to see Sam approaching. He smiled awkwardly at me before coming to a stop in front of us.

“Sorry to interrupt. Michelle woke up and was looking for you.”

I stepped slightly back from Dean, “Damn. I was hoping she would get more sleep.”

Sam shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t even think she realized she fell asleep. She seemed pretty freaked out that you disappeared.”

Guilt shot through me at the thought. She didn’t need more fear in her life right now. “Shit.”

“Don’t worry. She’s good now. Giles made some tea. I offered to come find you though.”

“Thanks, Sam.” I looked between the boys, “it’s a straight path back to the house right?” They nodded. I passed the flashlight to Sam, “here, take over manning the flashlight.” 

Dean’s face fell and Sam laughed, taking the light from me. I walked back towards the house, replaying Dean’s look in my mind. 


	5. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's POV. Takes place after Michelle's possession where they split up to teach the girls how to shoot (chapter 9 in CitC)

_"My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_   
_You touch me once and it's really something_   
_You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be_   
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_   
_But with you, I know it's no good"_   
_\- Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift_

We’d gotten into the Impala silently after leaving the kitchen. I could feel my surge of anger subsiding, but still bubbling under the surface. Dean flipped on a tape, and The Stones came on over the radio. I could feel him looking over at me occasionally as he drove, but I kept staring out the window not ready to talk. It felt childish, but I was near tears again as the anger left me, replaced with sadness.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Dean pulled off down a dirt road. We went for another 5 minutes before the road ended in an overgrown field. As he cut the engine the music stopped and the sudden silence was pronounced. I finally turned to face him while gesturing outside 

“There’s nothing here. What are we going to practice shooting at?”

“Sam may think it's smart to give an angry woman a gun. I don’t.”

I rolled my eyes, which earned me a glare. “I’m not going to be an idiot with a gun, you know.”   
Dean’s voice was even, his tone calm. “No, but shooting isn’t going to fix this.”

“I can’t force Michelle to talk to me. All she does is glare at me and avoid me.”

His voice rose slightly, the calmness sliding. “Like you haven’t been doing the same?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Kelly. I’ve seen it. I know it because I’ve done it. Avoid the problem and hope it just goes away without talking it out.” 

“Are you seriously telling me I need to communicate? Half the shit you get into is because you and Sam don’t talk.” 

I felt myself crossing a line, but the words were out before I could stop them. Dean didn’t look offended though. 

“Yeah, so I’m a bit of an expert here. You need to talk it out. You need to forgive whatever needs to be forgiven and get on with it. Preferably sooner than later.”

I wanted to be angry at him, but he was right. I had been stewing on it the entire drive, even if I didn’t want to face it. Yes, Michelle was unfairly angry at me for not realizing she was possessed immediately, but how I handled it after was not my best. I could feel Dean staring at me for a long moment, before getting out of the car and moving around to the trunk. 

“You coming?” he called as he propped it open.

As I walked around to the back of the car, I realized I had yet to see the real trunk. It was an actual arsenal. A messy, somewhat disorganized arsenal, but a truly deadly one nonetheless. I found my eyes drawn to a yellow cigar box. I picked it up and flipped the lid to find their stash of fake I.Ds. I laughed at a few of the names and titles, forgetting momentarily that I was supposed to be angry. I turned to face Dean, holding up an FBI badge with the name Jagger.

“How has no one questioned  _ any  _ of these names?”

Dean smiled, and I saw relief wash over his face that I was no longer pissed off. 

“What can I say. People have shit taste in music these days.” 

I laughed again, feeling even more weight lift off my chest. I turned back, staring back down into the box and got lost in a thread of thoughts. Somehow fake IDs reminded me just how real this world really was. I was snapped out of my daze as Dean reached around, taking the box out of my hands. I turned to face him, and as I looked up I realized he was standing closer to me than he usually did. I heard the box of IDs drop into the trunk, but was distracted as I felt his hand go to my hip while the other found its way to the back of my neck pulling my face to his. His kiss was light, tentative, his lips softer than I expected. I felt myself lean into him more, his hand on my waist pulling me closer. Our kiss deepened in response and the feeling of something I thought I’d forgotten stirred. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which helped me balance on my toes, being a good foot shorter than him. Finally, we broke apart, my hands going to rest on his chest. 

“Wow,” I breathed.

He laughed and I felt it reverberate through his chest. His voice was husky when he spoke. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. Not enough privacy at Bobby’s.”

I laughed, but I didn’t know what to say next. I didn’t trust myself not to say something stupid. Instead, I decided to pull him into another kiss. Communication was overrated anyway.

Dean’s phone was ringing, but we were both too distracted to care. We’d relocated to the back of the Impala when we realized it was a bit too cold outside to be making out on the trunk. Both of our shirts and my bra were somewhere in the car with us, discarded without much thought now that heat wasn’t a concern. I was on my back, Dean overtop of me. Despite being half-dressed, we’d stuck to making out...with some wandering hands. As his phone rang again, he broke the kiss, forehead resting on mine for a moment. I pouted while he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

“What?” I watched his facial expressions closely, silently praying it wasn’t another vessel. “Yeah...yeah… we’re uh...wrapping up shooting here.” He smiled down at me and winked. “We’re going to grab some food and head back.” Another pause. “Fine.” Another pause, “yeah, no pineapple, got it. Anything princess? Good.”

He hung up and chucked the phone over the front seat before resuming the kiss for a few moments, mouth slowly moving along my jaw and down my neck. I wanted to escape into blissful ignorance but knew our time was wrapping. I knew I wasn’t ready to take this all the way, but well...my body wanted other things in the moment. Especially as his kisses moved from my neck down my chest.

“Dean...we should probably…” A moan escaped my lips, “should probably head back. They’re going to worry.”

He stopped and moved back up, face over mine but his hands were elsewhere, “you sure?”

“God no, but…” another moan escaped, “duty calls?” 

He sighed, dropping his head against my chest, his hands finding mine, our fingers intertwining. We laid silently for a few moments, catching our breath.

“Duty. Awesome.” 

He placed a light kiss on my forehead and sat up. He found my bra and passed it over, while I found my shirt on the floor. I watched him pull on his own shirt and enjoyed the view while I dressed before he moved out of the Impala. His hand appeared and he helped me slide out from the back. 

“Uh, your hair.” 

He motioned to his own head and attempted to fix my hair. I swatted his hand away playfully and looked in the side mirror laughing at myself as I finger-combed my hair back into a proper ponytail. 

“There. Do I look like I’ve been shooting?” 

Dean gave me a slow once over, biting his lip, before snapping out of his daze.

“Yeah, about that. We’ll have to actually train you, or Sam’s going to think I’m a shitty teacher.”

“Ah, so...you’re not telling Sam about what we really got up to?” I suspected as much but felt myself deflate slightly realizing this was just likely a one-off thing. 

“Probably best I don’t. He’ll lecture me for not training you and then he’ll be weird around you because he’s generally weird around girls. Are you going to tell Michelle?”

“Probably.” I grinned, trying to hide my disappointment. “Been a while since I could share a hookup tale with her. Don’t worry though, she won’t say anything.” 

I smiled and turned away to walk back around to the passenger side. Trying to gather my thoughts and bury the feelings our makeout session had stirred. The ride to pick up pizza and back to Bobby’s was quiet. I didn’t really know what to say, and there was a weird tension in the air. As we pulled into Bobby’s, Dean cut the engine and turned to me, “I know, all of this is strange, but that...that was nice.” 

A bemused look crossed my face, “nice?” 

“Yeah, getting away. Forgetting all this reality for a minute?”

I felt my disappointment grow again. A distraction, just a distraction from reality. Don’t get your hopes up, Kels. I read between the lines. I forced a smile.

“Yeah. Fun. Now let’s just hope I don’t need to shoot a gun any time soon.” I grinned but got out of the car before he could respond and went into the house quickly.


	6. Something Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly tells Dean something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's POV: Takes place during chapter 10 of Caught in the Crossfire after Michelle swings at Sam in the kitchen.

_ "And I say I'm only playing,  
but t _ _he truth is this_  
_That I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss_  
_And I'm terrified, but I can't resist."_  
_\- Finally // Beautiful Stranger by Halsey_  


Somehow, I had managed to avoid being alone with Dean since our “shooting” lesson. I’d intentionally stuck close to Jane and Michelle whenever possible, and up till now, it had worked. After Michelle swung on Sam in the kitchen though, she excused herself. Everyone seemed to scatter, and before I knew it I was alone with Dean.

“Beer?” 

His voice startled me and I turned to face him fully. “What?” 

“A beer, want one?” He motioned to the fridge as if I was slow.

“Uh, sure. I think Jane is done torturing me for the day, I can indulge.” 

I smiled awkwardly. I wanted to say he looked relieved but didn’t trust myself not to be reading too far into his expressions. He grabbed two beers from the fridge, opening one and passing it to me. He headed toward the porch, but I hesitated to follow, he held the door open and tilted his head for me to lead the way out.

I sat as usual on the steps, simultaneously wishing he would sit close, while also hoping he would sit on the other side of the steps. I was ready to read into either choice way too far. When he sat down closer, our legs touching slightly, I reminded myself what he’d just been through with Sam and Famine. I told myself he probably just needed some comfort, and I was it, for now. Another needed distraction. I broke the silence cautiously, “is Sam...are you both okay to do another job so soon?” 

“No time for more rest. Not now.” 

I let myself look at him fully, seeing the weight of guilt and sadness heavy in his eyes. I instinctively put my hand on his leg and squeezed gently. Dean rubbed his face, dropping his hand to rest on top of mine. We lapsed back into an oddly comfortable silence.

I snuck another glance and saw Dean looking at our hands on his leg. He looked over his shoulder into the house before turning to me, “so, what did Michelle say when you told her?”

“Nothing. I never told her. There wasn’t the right time” 

While I wanted to tell Michelle, it hadn’t happened. Training with Jane, and now Giles, took up most of our days. When we weren’t training, we were both too exhausted to talk about anything serious. So rather than work through what I was feeling with my friend, I chose to lean into ignoring the situation and hoping it would solve itself. I watched Dean’s face for a reaction, but I couldn’t get a read on his expression. Confused? Relieved? He took another drink of his beer. 

“I almost told Sam.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. He was on me about...something. Anyway, then everything went to shit.” 

He glared out over the yard, and I didn’t know what to say. My mind started to spin out a bunch of negative possibilities, Was he thinking we were cursed? It was a mistake? Before I could chase my pessimism, he spoke, cutting through my thoughts. 

“Were you avoiding me?” 

“No…” His face looked like he knew I was full of it, “maybe? I figured it was easier for you if I did? I didn’t have much experience with guys before I died. ”

“What?” Dean looked over at me, some of the weight in his eyes was replaced with bemusement. “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“Yes. And no, it’s not just because my body is all new and shiny again.”

“So when you died...you died a virgin?” I nodded, “That’s just plain wrong.”

I laughed nearly spitting out the beer in my mouth at his words and expression. He looked genuinely upset. 

“Trust me. I had my time as a ghost to be pissed off about that too.”

“And what, you were just going to let some jackass like me be your first?” 

“You’re not a jackass Dean.” 

Dean shook his head and took a drink of his beer before speaking. “Don’t girls usually want romance, fancy hotel rooms, candles and all that?”

“Sure, maybe that’s true for some, but the way I see it, I missed my chance my first go-around at life. Now I’m human again, but of course, it’s literally the apocalypse, so I could die tomorrow. Time isn’t exactly on my side.”

Dean nodded, “so what, grab the nearest breathing male?” 

I grinned. “Well, you know Bobby was looking quite dashing the other day…” He shot me a depreciating look, so I decided to switch to honesty instead of sarcasm. “No, but this whole situation?” I motioned between the two of us. “Weird. Did I wish something would happen? Hell yes. Did I ever actually expect anything to happen? Hell no.” 

He was staring at me with an odd look, so I kept talking or more accurately babbling. “I know your life. On the road. Hunting. Doesn’t really line up with candlelit dates, flowers, and fancy rooms. So what happened, I  _ definitely _ enjoyed it and it wasn’t just because you were the nearest breathing male. Do I expect you to be the candles guy? No. Would I like it? I’m a woman, and you’re…” I motioned at his face and body, “you.” 

He smiled, his laugh lines running deep, the ones that sent butterflies through my stomach.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” I could feel my cheeks blazing, and he squeezed my hand. “While you’re right, with this job and what we’re facing? I’m not  _ that _ guy. But my car? My version of candlelit dinners.”

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Sam coming around the house, duffle bag in hand. I pulled my hand back to hide it from Sam’s view. 

“Dude, seriously? You’re drinking? Thought you wanted to hit the road before dark?”

Dean sighed, stood up, and chugged back the rest of his beer. 

“Listen, when I’m back.” He looked from Sam back to me. “I promise to take you shooting again.” He winked, handed me his empty bottle and followed Sam towards the Impala.


	7. A Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second shooting adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's POV. Takes place during the 12th chapter of Caught in the Crossfire where the boys take them shooting again. Enjoy!

_"I know a few things, but I still got a lot to learn_   
_So I'm alright with a slow burn"_   
_\- Slow Burn by Kasey Musgraves_   


“We’re going shooting again,” Dean said. “Practice and all.” He grinned at me as he spoke.

I raised an eyebrow in response, “now? All of us?” I slid a look at Chloe.

Sam was about to speak when Dean cut him off, “no, you two. We can split off again. Like before.”

“Cool.” Michelle sounded less than enthused and turned to Sam. “Same place?” 

Dean waved at me to follow him, and we headed out to the Impala. Once I was sure we were out of earshot, I spoke up. “You know you actually have to teach me, right?”

“Of course.” We branched off, Dean walking to the driver’s side. 

“You guys having your own place? We need to make sure you’re able to defend yourself. If you can’t I’m pretty sure your friend is going to have an aneurysm.”

During the drive, Dean filled me in on the hunt they had been on while gone. In turn, I shared what I knew about our new arrival Chloe and her powers. I could tell he didn’t trust her, hell she scared me, but she was a kid. A kid with no one else right now. I never considered myself maternal, but I felt protective of her like I would family. Maybe that was part of being a gatekeeper. I’d have to ask Michelle how she felt.

I didn’t even realize we’d arrived at the same road as our last “shooting” lesson until Dean cut the engine. He turned to me.

“Have you  _ ever _ shot a gun?”

“No. Canadian, remember?”

I smiled and he sighed. He climbed out of the car, and I followed, meeting at the front of the Impala. I was about to open my mouth to ask exactly what we’d be shooting at, but he cut me off with a kiss, pushing me back against the car. After a few moments, he lifted me without breaking the kiss and sat me on the hood. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer and I felt the handle of his gun in the back of his pants. I broke the kiss, grinning.

“So, can I play with your gun?” 

He laughed, before stepping back and helping me slide off the hood. 

“Shooting. Right.”

There were empty bottles in the trunk which Dean set up along a line of rocks not far from where the road ended. He walked me through the different parts of the gun, focusing heavily on the safety aspects. He showed me proper stances, and shot a couple of rounds, hitting his targets easily. As he passed me the gun I was surprised at the weight, not just physically, but knowing this could be used to kill. I tried to copy the stance he had taken, but he adjusted my form, hands lingering. “Now line up the target, breathe, and squeeze the trigger.”

I followed his instructions, but the recoil hit me harder than I was prepared for, knocking me back into his chest. He laughed and helped me back into form, adjusting my stance further to better account for the recoil. All the bottles were still intact, so clearly I was great at this. After a few more missed shots, I finally landed one close to a bottle and it gave me a boost of confidence. My next shot landed, smashing the bottle with a satisfying shatter. I lowered the gun and turned to face Dean with a huge smile on my face. He looked up, and I realized he’d been staring at my ass. “So, do you think Jane’s training is paying off?”

He chuckled, “she may actually scare the crap out of me, but I can say I’m a fan of her results.”

We ran through a few more clips, but my shots were still mostly missing their marks. Dean eventually swapped out his gun for something smaller, with less recoil, and I was able to hit a few of the targets consistently. I emptied the last clip on the gun I had, before lowering it to my side and turning to face Dean. He had been standing back with arms crossed watching, a playful look on his face, “feeling confident now?” 

“As long as whatever I’m shooting at stands completely still, I  _ might _ have a chance. That happens, right?”

He laughed at that, before bending down to pull a short-barreled shotgun from the bag at his feet, “want to try this?”

I eyed it skeptically, “pretty sure the recoil from that will land me on my ass. Hard.”

He laughed again while approaching me, taking the smaller gun from my hands and replacing it with the shotgun. He showed me how to hold it, adjusting my arms and stance. “I’ll hold on the first time, so you can get used to the recoil.” His mouth was by my ear and his breath warm on my neck as his body pressed against mine. Despite holding a shotgun that would normally scare me, my mind was definitely elsewhere. Namely thinking of the back seat of the Impala. Dean moved my finger over the trigger, “squeeze”.

I snapped back to attention and pulled on the trigger as he guided me. The recoil definitely would have sent me on my ass, but Dean kept me upright. I let go of the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding. “Woah.” I looked at the bottles and a few were shattered from the shotgun pellets. 

“She likes?” 

Dean had moved back slightly and I was still holding the shotgun. I lowered it and turned. “That. Was. Awesome.”

We continued practicing shooting for another hour, changing up the guns to see what worked best for me. Despite my new found love for the shotgun, we settled on the smaller gun as being the best for me to keep working with and keep on myself “just in case”. Dean tossed the duffle of guns over his shoulder and led the way back to the car. I walked behind him enjoying the view quietly. As we reached the Impala I leaned against the passenger side while Dean loaded the guns back in the trunk. I was lost in thought staring at my hands, realizing a scar I’d had back in my old body was gone, when Dean leaned over me, hands on either side of my head against the car. He kissed me, moving his arm around my back to pull me closer. I halfheartedly returned the kiss, which he noticed, and pulled back. “You okay?”

“I’m missing a scar.” I held up my unblemished hand. “I’d had it since I was a kid, being an idiot with my cousin. Sliced it open and bled like hell.” My voice sounded small to me.

He held my hand and examined it, “Yeah. Makes sense. Same happened to me when Cas brought me back. Clean slate...sort of.” 

I stared intently at my hand, trying to will myself to see the scar. I felt my eyes start to well up. I couldn’t look at Dean. I didn’t want to break down. Not here. Not right now. I felt my breath pick up and the first teardrop escaped, sliding down my cheek. 

“Hey…” Dean brushed the tear away but it was quickly replaced by more. “Hey, it’s okay”. He pulled me into a hug and a sob escaped my chest. 

“It’s gone.” I wasn’t referring to the scar anymore. I’d somehow boarded up my thoughts about my old world, but the missing scar broke down that barrier. I sobbed harder and collapsed into Dean. 


	8. Sam POV: Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks about what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV. Takes place sometime after chapter 11 (after Michelle and Sam talk about Ruby) but before chapter 13. This has been posted as a one-shot on my Tumblr before (I rewrote this before I got into rewriting the fic) if it seems familiar.

__ “Because what’s worse than knowing you want something,  
besides knowing you can never have it?”   
― James Patterson

It’s not fair, he thinks, to be faced with something he’s only dreamt about lately and know that it’s out of reach. Might always be out of reach. It’s not fair, but things in his life have never been fair. Not really.

He’s leaning on the impala while Dean tinkers with it, watching her. It’s creepy, he knows that but he can’t help it. He hasn’t been able to stop since she told him she knew everything. If he’s honest with himself, he hasn’t been able to stop since that moment in the bar where her face lit up as she argued fairy tales with him. All of the fear had disappeared and he was left with the image of the girl she must have been before. Now though? Now he knows that she knows everything and doesn’t blame him. Sure, she called him an idiot but she also smiled and hasn’t treated him differently. God, he wants that. He just wants it to continue.

“Dude, just go talk to her!”

He looks at his brother, more than a little surprised at getting caught. He tries to play it off. “Talk to who?”

Dean gives him a look like he’s stupid. His jaw clenches and he looks away from his brother. His eyes flick to where Michelle is explaining something to Giles.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Course it is,” his brother scoffs. “Just tell her you want her. Biblically,” Dean grins and waggles his eyebrows. “Doubt she’d pass up the chance. She’s not stupid.” No, not stupid, just traumatized and alone and faced with impossible things meant to be a fantasy. She has practically been tortured and he’s pretty sure she’s not sleeping. (None of them are really sleeping anymore except Kelly. No one was even sure if Jane needed sleep. No one had seen her do so.)

“She doesn’t belong here, Dean. She’s going home.”

“Even better,” Dean said. “No expectations!” He gives Dean a look and Dean shrugs. “I’m just saying, you might as well enjoy it before it’s gone. Besides, we don’t even know if she can go home.”

That’s true. Becky said the worlds were destroyed. There was no return but he could see the clench of Michelle’s jaw, the tilt of her head and the stubborn look in her eyes whenever someone mentions it. (There’s also grief, so much grief that he wants to wrap her up and hide her just to protect her but he can’t).

He never thought (dreamt, imagined, fantasized sure) that anyone like that would exist. So it would figure that she was trying to get home, back to her world and away from the possibility of whatever could be between them (he’s seen her looking, he knows). 

He’s not sure he could handle having her only for her to leave though. He couldn’t handle not keeping her, not with her belief in him. He won’t do that to her, to either of them.

(In a small part of the back of his mind, he feels guilty that he found someone so perfect for him at the cost of her entire world and everything she loved. At least he thinks that’s why. If he’s truly honest, the guilt is because he doesn’t feel guilty for having her, for being one of the only things she has to cling to anymore).


	9. Keep Them Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 13 of Caught in the Crossfire. More 3rd person POV than anyone specific. Enjoy.

_"Make the call and I'll be there by your side_   
_Hey girl you don't have to take that shit from anybody_   
_Got a Louisville Slugger in the back of my ride"_   
_\- Louisville Slugger by Have Nots_   


Jane watched as Michelle got into the tin can for transport. Giles was standing next to her on the porch, with a bag over his shoulder. 

“I will keep them safe,” Jane spoke without emotion. It was a fact that could not be questioned. Sam and Dean looked from one another and then over to Jane and Giles. 

“Giles, what do we need to know about Spike. Could he be more of a threat than they seem to think?” Sam wanted to know as much as possible. He could feel Dean’s anger radiating. Only logic would help temper it.

“Spike is...he can be useful when he wants to be. He can also be ruthless. He used to go by William the Bloody. A name well earned. We would do well not to underestimate him until I know more about this chip.”

“We would do well to kill him now. A vampiric vessel? Sounds dangerous enough to me.” Dean practically spat the word, “let me chop off his head and be done with it.” 

Sam held Dean back from charging forward to the Impala, but it was Giles who spoke, stopping him. “Beheading? Ah, yes. That’s how you kill your vampires. It’s much cleaner for vampires like Spike. A stake through the heart.”

“Awesome. Even easier.” 

“Dean, we can’t just kill him. We need to know more. He came through for a reason.” Sam didn’t fully believe his own words, but he also didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

Jane had been following the conversation silently, but broke it again, “Give me a stake. I will kill this being if necessary. No harm shall come to any of us.”

Sam nodded and headed back into the house. He returned with two stakes from Bobby’s collection. Both were red-tipped, obviously dipped in some kind of blood previously. He passed them over to Jane and Giles. 

“Dean and I, we’ll come by in the morning.” Sam offered, ignoring the glare from Dean, who clearly wanted to go now. “If  _ anything _ happens, call for Cas. Immediately.”

As Jane and Giles headed to the car, Dean turned on Sam. “Call Cas? What to clean up their bodies after that Billy Idol reject finishes his snacks?”

“Dean. They’re going to be fine. We’re all exhausted, and we’re not going to get anywhere right now. Giles knows him. The girls know him. We can hang back, check what we can, and go in the morning.”

“We go. Now.”

“Dude. You’re pissed, I get it-”

Bobby stepped into the doorway as the girl's car pulled away. “You girls gonna bicker out here all night?”


	10. The Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 13 of Caught in the Crossfire. Sam and Dean talk while driving to the girls' house.

_ "You have to tease your family. You tease the ones that you're closest to."   
\- Parvesh Cheena _

The sun was barely up when Dean shook Sam awake, grunting to meet him in the car in 10. Sam had a restless sleep, but by the looks of it, Dean had slept even less, if at all. When the girls left, they’d argued, Bobby, trying and failing to mediate. Dean wanted to follow right after them, while Sam argued they should stay back for the night and give everyone time to cool off. Bobby, they knew, was relieved to have his house back to himself. Sam eventually won, but barely. 

Dean was already in the Impala, engine running when Sam climbed in. Sam barely closed the door before Dean took off, peeling out of Bobby’s driveway. The drive between the houses was about 3 hours but seemed Dean determined to clear it in less than 2. About halfway through the drive, Sam turned down the music that had been blasting. 

“Dean, you know you can’t roll in there pissed off.”

“Like hell, I can’t.”

“Fine, you  _ shouldn’t _ .” When Dean didn’t reply, Sam continued. “I know you’re worried about her...” Dean shot Sam a warning glare, “I mean them, but, they said that Spike couldn’t hurt people. Even Giles agreed.”

“A neutered vamp? You really buy that shit, Sam?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time we met a monster who wasn’t out to kill us.” Dean huffed but stayed silent. “Listen, all signs point to them being these Gatekeepers, right? They have a role in this. This is it.”

“When has having a role in any of this worked out for anyone in our lives?” Dean shot back.

It was Sam’s turn to stay silent for a moment. He knew he had to come at this from another angle to get through to Dean. “We’ll do what we can then. Prepare them the best we can. They’ve got Jane, and Giles training them. Cas can check-in. We can’t be around 100% of the time, but I don’t think they’re going to take dumb risks. Especially now that they’re not at Bobby’s.”

Sam knew his brother well enough to see he’d made inroads with that logic. They continued driving in silence for a bit longer before Sam decided to broach another topic nagging at him. “So when were you going to tell me what’s been going on?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. 

Dean turned to look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on man. I’ve seen the way you look at her, and her at you. Neither of you are as subtle as you think you are.”

“Kind of like you and your puppy dog eyes at Michelle?”

“Listen, I don’t care that you’re hooking up with Kelly, so all I’m sayin’ is you don’t need to hide it from me.”

“You get that if it’s okay for me and Kelly, then it’s okay for you to do something with Michelle, right?” Dean looked over at Sam, “Sammy, she’s exactly your type. Why aren’t you making a move?”

“Shut up. Jerk.”

“Bitch”


End file.
